


War

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Military, Short One Shot, War, hunting metas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry won't back down without a fight and Len will do whatever he can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

Barry stood there, bloodied and beaten. A drizzle of blood was smeared as he wiped it away.

“Stand down!” Shouted the general from where he stood.

“I’ll give up when I’m dead.” Barry growled. He wouldn’t let the military at the children.

“Fine then. FIRE!” Barry prepared to run. He had to give Caitlin and Cisco more time to help guide the children to where Firestorm and the others were waiting to take them to the safe house. A wall of ice flew up, preventing the bullets from hitting Barry. He turned to see Len standing there.

“They’re out.” Len informed as he slid over. He scooped Barry up and made his way as quickly as he could into the building, icing the doors and the halls as they went until they reached the cortex. From there they made their way on foot. The entire inside of STAR labs looked ready for war which unfortunately it was. A new ban on metas had most of the US government tracking down those with powers. It didn’t matter if they were adults or children. All that mattered was if they had powers. Barry had made his opinion of the matter clear as the Flash. Many people in Central who had children had begged for help. They didn’t want their babies in government hands when it was clear what they thought. So Barry and everyone else had set up a safety area at STAR labs. Too bad it didn’t last long. As of now they were on their way to the island off of China. It wasn’t ideal by far but Oliver had helped them make it livable. They would keep the children safe and help them learn their abilities.

“Come on.” Len helped Barry down the tunnel before starting to freeze the entire way again for several feet. He helped Barry to where the plane was waiting. It was far enough away that it shouldn’t draw attention during lift off. Ray had worked with Cisco and Felicity in cooking it so once they reached a certain altitude they would turn it on. Mick was there to help Len get Barry on board. Cisco and Caitlin were working with the older metas in helping calm the children.

“Are we going to die?” A little girl asked fearfully.

“Not if we have anything to say about it.” Hartley muttered under his breath.

“Ready?” Mark called from the cockpit.

“Go.” Len ordered. Quickly the plane took off. As they went Mark created a storm but had the eye of it constantly around the plane until Cisco gave the go for cloaking.

“Children should never have to deal with war.” Barry sighed, leaning against Len’s shoulder.

“No,” He agreed, “But we are going to do everything we can to end this and keep as many people as we can safe.” Barry smiled up at Len softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the other man’s lips.

“Thank you, I love you.”

“You never have to thank me.” Len responded, resting his forehead against Barry’s, “I’ll always do whatever I can to help you.” A soft kiss was pressed to Barry’s forehead.

“Now get some rest.” Barry nodded, leaning against Len as they continued to fly.


End file.
